The present invention relates to Air Cycle Machines (ACMs), and more particularly to a fan rotor of an ACM.
ACMs may be used to provide temperature controlled air to various components of an aircraft. From within the ACM, a compressor discharges compressed air that flows through a downstream heat exchanger and then is routed to a turbine. The turbine extracts energy from the air as it expands to drive the compressor. The air output from the turbine may be utilized as an air supply for a vehicle, such as the cabin of an aircraft. ACMs may be used to achieve a desired pressure, temperature, and humidity in the air that is transferred to the environmental control system of the aircraft.
ACMs often have a three-wheel or four-wheel configuration. In a three-wheel ACM, a turbine drives both a compressor and a fan which rotate on a common shaft. In a four-wheel ACM, two turbine sections drive a compressor and a fan on a common shaft.